House of Psyche
The only psionic aristocratic family of Hellene Origin, House Psyche claims descent from the woman psyche who is said to have founded the house after intercourse with Eros. House Psyche is a house of noble psions that have originated in Khem so long ago. A house of Danaan origin, House Psyche was actually founded by one of the founding members of the Mind's Eye back in Khem in Ancient times. House Psyche is a very influential house. Having settled in the land of Argos, House Psyche grew powerful and mighty with their subtle powers of psionic persuasion. Also, the house was responsible for training the first psychic warriors after the house was defeated in one of the many wars in the land of Hellas. The house trained the first psychic warriors, which proved to be mighty in word and in deed. The house's psychic warriors, however, spread throughout the Hellenic World in Hellenic colonies along with branches of their house. When Alexander called for the defeat of the Ariyans, House Psyche jumped on board, lending one of their own as one of Alexander's Strategos. This man, a soulknife named Aristeos, led the psionic contingent of Alexander's armies and stayed on to help found Phaeselis. With Phaeselis founded, house Psyche established itself as one of the Aristocratic Houses and moved it's operations from Argos to Phaeselis in a matter of months. Currently, the house is being led by Olympicus, along with House Matron Nausicäa. The people have little to trust of the house, since it's rumored that the house hides a thrallherd. Notable Members Olympicus Psyche (LE mh Telepath (Psion) 7/Cleric of Zeus 2): A particularly powerful leader of the house, Olympicus is a psion that sutblely manipulates the Noble Council into seeing things his way. Some of the members are particularly resistant to his charms. Olympicus is secretly a homosexual, since he enjoys being sodomized (i.e. being "the bottom" in a Homosexual relationship). He keeps his wife Nausicäa to keep up appearances and to protect his career. Nausicäa Psyche (NG fh Cryptic 5): Nausicäa is the matron of the house. Wife to Olympicus, she has given him three children: two girls and a boy. Nausicäa is faced with running the house affairs. She doesn't know about her husband's infidelity, since he often hides it from her using his telepathy. Nausicäa truely loves her husband, and will do anything to protect him from harm. She also is submissive to him like a proper wife and does her duty. Despite being a student of patterns, Nausicäa is either unable to see that her husband adulterates their marriage bed or is unable to see his dark, evil side. Timothy Psyche (CG mh Telepath 5/Thrallherd 9): Timothy is the rumored Thrallherd. The only son of House Psyche, Timothy has many believers and two thralls following him around. The reason is, they think he's chosen by the gods. Timothy isn't chosen by the gods, far from it. He's constantly telling them to go away. But they won't. He's constantly telling them to think for themselves. But they won't. They will follow him anywhere and hardly gives him any public privacy. Currently, his father is using Timothy as a distraction, but the day may come when he will have to get rid of his son. Unfortunately, the two thralls guard his body. Category:Aristocratic Families